Humans have been utilizing plant extracts for thousands of years. Early medicines were sourced almost exclusively from plants and new drugs/medications are developed from plants to this day. Additionally, humans have produced ethanol for consumption for thousands of years as well. However, as pure ethanol is generally unpalatable, most alcoholic drinks contain only a percentage of ethanol, with the remaining percentage comprising water, colorings, flavorings, and other components, depending on the particular alcohol in question.
The deleterious effects of consuming alcohol are well known, especially when consumed to excess and/or chronically. In such cases, alcohol consumption can: negatively impact the nervous system (including, especially, the brain); increase the risk of hemorrhagic stroke; lead to widespread and significant brain lesions; cause impaired prospective memory and impaired cognitive ability; increase the risk of serious cognitive decline and a range of neuropsychiatric complications; cause dampened activation in brain networks responsible for emotional processing; result in alcohol-related brain damage; cause alcohol-related dementia; lead to increased risk of major depressive disorders; increase incidences of other mental health disorders; and significantly increase the risk of suicide.
Despite these known health risks, alcohol continues to be consumed all across the world. What is needed is a way to mitigate or potentially offset some of these negative consequences to the brain and nervous system due to alcohol consumption.
As noted above, many plant extracts and their isolated constituents have medicinal qualities. One in particular, cannabidiol (“CBD”) which is from a group called cannabinoids, has been shown to have significant neuroprotective effects. Various studies have determined that cannabidiol can attenuate binge alcohol-induced neurodegeneration (see, for example, “Transdermal Delivery of Cannabidiol Attenuates Binge Alcohol-induced Neurodegeneration in a Rodent Model of an Alcohol Use Disorder,” Daniel J. Liputa, et al., Pharmacology Biochemistry and Behavior, vol. 111, October 2013, Pgs. 120-127). Thus, co-administration of CBD with alcohol can help to mitigate the damage and dangers associated with alcohol consumption. However, co-administration of alcoholic drinks and CBD by alternative routes of administration (such as transdermal, sublingual etc) is unlikely to be employed due to subject convenience and compliance.
Therefore, what is needed is a composition of matter that provides for the stable infusion of CBD into consumable alcohol, so that it can be easily co-administered. Also, a method for producing CADs is needed.